


the beauty of you

by Astara (shiverelectric)



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-17
Updated: 2009-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiverelectric/pseuds/Astara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Underworld drabble inspired by Underworld: Rise of the Lycans (and Lucian, because he is just too much the adorableness).</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beauty of you

I can see the moon in your eyes when you turn to me just so. It’s a pale brilliance that shines out into the night, and grips a part of my very soul that I hope to god I never lose, because that part is you. And your cool touch both ignites a flame inside of my heart and soothes the incessant rage of my beast within. In these moments I know I would die for you. To have these moments until the sun once again banishes you, and the moon, to the shadows. And I'll keep guard, protecting you.


End file.
